Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 82
* Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Coming of Namora! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Bald | Inker2_1 = George Klein | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A gang of crooks in a submarine are busy looking for Namor's undersea home while the hero is away on a mission in Asia in order to rob it of its wealth. They find an underwater city ruled that is living peacefully under their ruler and his daughter Aquaria Nautica Neptunia. The crooks dive down to the city and gun down everyone, seemingly killing all the undersea dwellers and robbing them of their valuables and flee. Later, the Sub-Mariner is swimming by and decides to stop by the kingdom and sees the massacre. He is surprised when he finds Aquaria alive, and agrees to assist her on avenging the death of her father and his people. Aquaria decides to take on the alias Namora since she is working with Namor. Describing some of the attackers, Namor recognizes one of them as Stoop Richards. They go to a west coast prison and learn that Stoop was released from prison 3 months earlier. Knowing that Stoop is a notorious gambler, Namor suggests that they check out the gambling ship known as the "Blue Rose". Along the way, Namor suggests that if they get split up they meet at an island called Silver Rock. As it turns out, Stoop and some of the gang are intending to rob the Blue Rose as well. They are caught in the middle of their heist by both Namor and Namora who make short work on the crooks and tie them up. However, before they can get them to talk about the massacre of Namora's people, the leader of the gang and more men arrive. They chloroform Namora and take her prisoner and knock Namor out, leaving him behind. When Namor revives he learns what happened to Namora and goes out looking for her. Coming across Silver Rock, he comes up with a plan to get the crooks to come to him. He goes to a local radio station and convinces the announcer to report a false story about Namor being in a coma and talking about an island full of jewels that "sparkle like silver". At the hideout of the gang, they hear this report. Namora realizes that it is a coded message from Namor telling her to get the crooks to Silver Rock. When they threaten her to reveal the location of the "jewels" she plays along, leading them to Silver Rock where Namor ambushes them and easily subdues the killers of Namora's people. With no place to go, Namora is brought to the home of Betty Dean, who agrees to take Namora in. Namor then tells Namora that they will have more adventures in the future and departs. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Stoop's gang members Other Characters: * Namora's Father * Unnamed warden * "Blue Rose" crew and patrons * Unnamed radio commentator Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle3 = Chapter VII: Ticket To Hades | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ken Bald | Inker3_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Continued form last issue.. Wyatt Varnheim has arrived in Brazil to sell the sun-ray formula to the highest bidder after sending Madeline Joyce with a phony to distract those who seek to steal it from her. As she approaches Buenos Aries she gloats over how she also managed to trick her sister Elise out of the 50% cut that she had promised. Meanwhile, at the secret hideout of former Nazi Rex Herr, Rex and his goons have brought the unconscious Miss America and shackle her to the wall next to American counter-espionage agent Ted Banning in order to question her for the location of the sun-ray formula. Elsewhere, Varnheim checks into the Casa de Lutrio hotel and signs in under the false name of Jane Rutgers. As she is checking in Peter Carr arrives after a phone call with the Ilses' who are not impressed with his progress of obtaining the formula. As Varnheim pays for her room she drops a personally mono-graphed pencil with her initials. Peter stoops down to pick it up, intending to return it to her when a man confronts him with a gun and takes him away at gun point to the basement of the hotel. Back at Rex's hideout, Miss America comes around and the former Nazi threatens to kill Ted if she does not reveal the location of the sun ray formula. She tells them that it is in the possession of Madeline Joyce at the Grand Pallazio Hotel. When Rex leaves, Ted realizes that Madeline and Miss America are both the same person. Miss America explains that she told Rex this lie so that they could be left alone to try and escape from their bonds. Back at the basement hideout of James Ilse and his wife. They reveal that they have learned that he is not Peter Carr, but in reality Louis Reimens, a Belgium resistance fighter during the war. When they demand answers from him, he tell them that he came to Brazil seeking Nazi General Eric Kesselwolff, who murdered his parents and sister during the war. He explains that he took on the Peter Carr alias and joined up with the Ilses' spy network in an attempt to locate Kesselwolff. Before he can say anymore, James Ilse knocks Louis out with a black jack. Searching his body, they find the pencil that Varnheim had dropped and believe it to belong to the person who may have the formula and send their men to check the hotel registry. Finally, Rex and his men return from their wild goose chase more furious than ever. Seeing that the two Americans are of no use to him anymore, Rex has his men take them to a nearby mine. There he straps them into a mining car lined with TNT and sends them on a collision course that will end in a fatal explosion. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Try and Catch Me | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Puzzle of Evil | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker5_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = With free time on their hands the Young Allies decide to spend it by playing baseball. As they walk down the street, a note flutters down from a building and Knuckles grabs it. It is a drawing of a man tied up with rope that seems to be saying "HEL" as in "Help" and suspect trouble. Rushing into the building they find Moose Mulligan and his men who have a "snoop" tied to a dentist chair and are about to torture him. The Young Allies rush in fighting but Moose douses the lights and he and his gang manage to escape. Untying their prisoner, they learn that he is a police detective named Tom Lanson who has been tracking Moose Mulligan and his gang since they pulled off a bank job the previous month. The Young Allies offer to help Lanson find the gang, and he agrees, suggesting that they split up. Lanson, Bucky and Tubby search a section of the warehouse where statues are being kept and are jumped bu Mulligan's men who are hiding among them. Elsewhere, Knuckles and Toro hear the commotion and come to their rescue. During the course of the fight the gang is subdued, and one of its members is knocked into a statue of a horse. The horse splits open revealing the stolen money. When the gang is turned over to the authorities, the Young Allies inquire with Tom about the note, but he tells them that he didn't write it. The boys then notices from the building across the way is a man on the phone scribbling doodles as he talks, suddenly the wind gusts blowing his scrap paper out the window for the second time that night, solving the mystery of the strange note. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle6 = Twenty-Four Hours of Terror | Writer6_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler6_1 = Al Avison | Inker6_1 = Al Bellman | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = Stuck on the head, Captain America falls off a balcony at a the Cafe Verasailles. When he comes around he does not remember who he is and as he searches for clues to his identity, he finds a dead man and the murder weapon. As Cap picks up the gun, the police burst in and suspect him of murdering the man, who they identify as Winthrop a wealthy man. Cap has no recollection of who he is or how the man dies, but pleads his innocence. Taken to police headquarters, where the chief of police shows Cap a note written by James Winthorp that states that he intended to meet with Captain America that night. They then bring in a witness named Crystal Green who also places Captain America at the scene of the crime. With no other means of proving his innocence and not knowing who he really is, Captain America tells the chief that he doesn't know what to say. When the news of Captain America's arrest is broadcast over the radio, Bucky hears the news and rushes to his mentors aid and soon learns of Captain America's amnesia. He then pleads the chief to give them 24 hours to find the real killer so they can catch the real killer. The chief, considering Captain America's previous heroics agrees to let Cap go and try to clear his name within 24 hours. Returning to their home, Bucky has Captain America change into his civilian guise of Jeff Mace while they search for clues. They first visit the home of the late James Winthrop and question his widow. She has no answers to give them except the fact that he husband was acting strangely the past few days leading up to his death and that he saw a lot of Crystal Green. Realizing that she has a larger connection to Winthrop than originally believed, the two heroes decide to pay her a visit, setting up a trap to learn who the real killer is. Jeff pays a visit to Crystal alone and tells her that he knows who the real killer of James was. Believing her cover blown, Crystal admits to killing James and before Jeff can do anything, one of her thugs knocks him out. As they are carrying Jeff's body out to dispose of it, Bucky attacks. During the fight, Jeff recovers from his blow and realizes that his memory has been restored and changes into Captain America to lend his sidekick a hand. They make short work of Crystal and her men and then turn them over to the authorities, clearing Cap's name. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Mrs. Winthorp Races and Species: * | Notes = * The Sub-Mariner story in this issue has been slightly retconned in . In that story, Namor is invited back to Atlantis after being exiled by Lord Thakkor to find it attacked by Stoop Richards and his gang, who killed Namora's father and injured Thankkor himself. * While the narratives in the Young Allies and Captain America stories state that Captain America is Steve Rogers and Bucky is Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon of these appearances have since been attributed to Jeff Mace and Fred Davis Jr. They are named as such above to avoid confusion. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Marvel Mystery #82 Tops $10,000 }}